Creation Universe/Timeline
This is a complete timeline of the events at Creation Universe. WIP Creation Universe Anaheim *'< 1993: '''A group of fifteen investitors thought about a completely independent amusement park which would operate in California and start a new era of amusement. One of them died on November 24, 2015, aged 87. *'1993: The investitors sent a project detailing the park along with an area which the park will take. The building licence was approved by the American government. *'1994: '''Japanese radio and television announce that a completely new amusement park will be built in Anaheim, but it didn't have a name until a year later. *'1995: 'NHK announces that the park began construction and will be called ''Creation Universe Anaheim and construction began. *'''1996: In preparement for the launch 2 years later, over 24,000 investitors from Japan speedy built the park waiting so that it could open safely a year later. The areas would be kept in their locations, which stands the shape of Creation Universe. *'1997: ' Construction finished. *'1998: '''Creation Universe Anaheim opens with a grand party-popping parade which involves over 1,000 party poppers popped to launch the area. A noise was heard around Tokyo, and Japanese television aired the whole coverage. Drillimation Studios, which was founded six years prior, also opens on the same day. Guyish and Drillimation Central open with both Centrals having border neighborship, just like in the California park. *'1999:' The park hired one of fifteen investitors to become the first president of the park. Camp PB&J Otter opens with an opening ceremony. *'2000:' The dual simulator ride ''The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter opened. Comedy Land opened with an opening ceremony. *'2001:' Super Mario Land gets new rides. *'2002: '''After regulations with overseas workers, the staff and all signs were to become bilingual (both English and Spanish). *'2003: Guyish City opens. *'2004: '''Camp PB&J Otter closed. One of the investors who built the park became ill suddenly due to cancer, but was speedily recovered. *'2004: 'Drill Land celebrates its 40th anniversary with pyrotechnics (party poppers, fireworks and petards) all over the park. *'2005: '''Drillmation Land opened. Creation Universe and Namco created Drillmation Studios. gf *< 1984:' Numerous times, Japanese investitors from Drill Land repeatedly arrived to Anaheim to conceive the construction of Creation Universe in California. *'1984:' A group of notable people from Creation Universe Tokyo stated that they would make an amusement park based on Creation Universe Tokyo in Anaheim, California, with the five areas opened in 1990 being conceived first on showcase. *'1985: Guyish Central is added on the showcase, which would be added seven years later. *'''1986: Land clearing takes place on the land purchased that would hold the park. *'1987:' Creation Universe Anaheim is unveiled at WonderCon in San Francisco, California, with a planned opening date of Summer 1990. *'1988:' Creation Universe releases a promotional VHS, LaserDisc, and Betamax detailing the future park, which stars Charles Martinet as the Drillimation character Susumu Hori interacting with the various attractions at the California park. Creation Universe allows guests to witness the production of television shows, motion pictures, and anime in the California park's soundstages in middle 1988, while the rest of the studio/park is still under construction. Brown also explains the areas that are not open, along with their logos on the showcase. *'1989:' Creation Universe claims that The Walt Disney Company and its CEO, Michael Eisner copied several concepts of the Creation Universe Anaheim park, and integrated them into Disney's recently opened Disney/MGM Studios park. *'1990:' Creation Universe Anaheim begins soft openings for the general public in late May. Many of the park's attractions are not yet open at the time, and still under testing. Creation Universe Anaheim is officially opened with a grand opening ceremony on June 7. The park opens with five themed areas: Magical Land (entrance area), Drillimation Central, World of Igor the Mii, Camp PB&J Otter, Touhouland, GoCity Neighborhood as well as a Lagoon located in the center of the park. The Magical Land and Drillimation Central areas are referred to as "In Production", the World of Igor the Mii section is referred to as "Now Shooting", the Camp PB&J Otter and Touhouland sections are referred to as "On Location" and the GoCity Neighborhood area is referred to as "The World of CineMagic Center". Drillimation Studios also opens on the same day. Due to technical problems with the original Igor's Space Tours and Mima's Cold Collider rides, Creation Universe Anaheim begins a temporary voucher service to allow guests to re-visit the studio/park when the attractions are operating. Mima's Cold Collider is temporarily closed by Creation Universe Anaheim on September 30, 1990 due to persistent technical problems. During the shutdown, Creation Universe Anaheim sues the original designer of the Mima's Cold Collider ride, Ride & Show Engineering, and hires Totally Fun Company to create a re-designed version of most of the ride. *'1991:' Creation Universe Anaheim adds four new attractions to the park: The Drillimation Cafe, The PB&J Otter Merry Go Round, Cirno's Cold Castle, and The GoCoaster. Star Trigon: The Ride officially opens in the Drillimation Central area of the park, in a grand opening ceremony. The ride is considered to be a success, and receives positive reception from theme park critics. *'1992: '''Workers of Creation Universe Anaheim start constructing Guyish Central, which would later become the largest attraction by both area and visitor number. *'1993:' Mima's Cold Collider is re-opened, with many scenes altered. There were plans to expand Creation Universe Anaheim, featuring a new themed area and multiple hotels. *'1994: Guyish Central opens on August 8 of that year. On the opening day, the Guyish national anthem was played, with the ribbon being cut that day. *'''1995: Creation Universe Anaheim celebrates its fifth anniversary. Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure is released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in the summer of 1995. *'1996:' The Drillimation Game Center opens in Drillimation Central. Driller Engine 3 is unveiled the same year. *'1997:' Creation Universe Anaheim announces that Leopold's House would open. *'1997:' Creation Universe Anaheim introduces Obsidian's Evil Castle. *'1998:' Creation Universe Anaheim announces a major expansion with a parking garage, and Mametchi's GotchiWorld will be opening in January 1999. *'1999:' Mametchi's GotchiWorld opens in January 1, 1999 with free copies of the Tamagotchi CD-ROM and Tamagotchi Video Adventures from Bandai and 7th Level. This opening was also a ribbon-cut style, but with a yellow ribbon instead. Tamagotchi LIVE! opens in May 1999, with a grand opening ceremony and matsuri. *'2000:' Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers opens, replacing a former Drillimation soundstage. Creation Universe Anaheim celebrates their 10th anniversary. *'2001:' Creation Universe Anaheim is redesigned with US flags on the entrance in October due to the September 11 attacks committed by Al Qaeda. *'2002:' Igor's Space Tours undergoes a major refurbishment. *'2003:' Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast opens. Drillimation 4D also opens on the same day. The coin-operated, two-seater version of The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter and Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (without the pre-shows) were installed and were able to be ridden in the TamaInn's arcade that day. An agreement was held on January 8, 2003 which added more areas which would form the map until 2013. *'2004:' Igor's Space Tours reopens with a grand opening ceremony. *'2005:' Creation Universe Anaheim celebrates their 15th anniversary. The Premium pass is introduced for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. *'2006:' Half of Star Trigon: The Ride temporarily closes for a refurbishment. *'2007:' Star Trigon: The Ride temporarily closes on March 30, 2007 due to technical difficulties with the ride manufacturer. *'2008:' Star Trigon: The Ride reopens on March 4, 2008 along with the props of the former The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter being moved to Camp PB&J Otter. *'2009:' The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 2, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass along with Tamagotchi Go-Coaster, Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem and all rides in Guyish Central being the first rides to offer Quick-Entry lines. Capital City begins construction. *'2010:' All other rides in Mametchi's GotchiWorld and Camp PB&J Otter switch over to the Quick-Entry service. *'2011:' Tamagotchi LIVE! has its opening for the 2011 season changed from opening day to May 10, 2011. The were characters dancing and holding hands in a line while singing GO-GO Tamagotchi (the song, not the show). The Creation Universe Anaheim website faces a major DDoS attack from theme park fans after It's a Happiest Place on Earth would be replaced by a new attraction that wasn't unveiled yet. All rides in World of Igor the Mii adopted the Quick-Entry service the day after. *'2012:' Toddler Race briefly closes on December 10, 2012 for a week. When it reopened, stages in Harder Than Ever adopted the Quick-Entry service. Super Smash Keyboards Escapade opens in Drillimation Central. *'2013:' Creation Universe Anaheim approves construction of Capital City, which will have the Quick-Entry service upon both entrances. It also approves the construction of GoBoxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga, which would become the first boxing rings on an amusement park, on Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld. *'2014: '''The entrance to Creation Universe Anaheim adopts the Quick-Entry service. GoBoxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga open. The park also banned selfie sticks due to safety concerns: any stick founded inside the park or on the entrance control will be removed, but people exiting the park who had a selfie stick can take it when they exit the park. *'2015: Alvin Hung is overthrown as the CEO because of studies that claims he ruined GoAnimate. Quick-Entry services get option to return in those periods: 2, 4, 6, 8, 12 hours, 1, 2 and 7 days. It also announced that uTicket would be closed because of the Quick-Entry service influence. Creation Universe Anaheim celebrates its 25th birthday by a cake on the center of the park. R.O.B.O Land is closed due to the destruction of the Obsidian's Castle. Two days later, it was reopened with a new Obsidian animatronic made by Ride & Show Engineering. The park also announced the building of a bar in Guyish Central (allowed to those 21 or older), the first to have an establishment like that, Creation Universe Anaheim also begins releasing Anti ISIS cartoons after the attacks in Syria and Paris. *'2016: '''On January 1, 2016, Guyish Central and Drillimation Central merged, according to a 2003 agreement held by numerous managers of all themes of GoAnimateLand. The GC-DC border gate was cut at midnight (cut opened at 5pm December 31, 2015) and they will become a part of Capital City. The merged attraction will be nicknamed "Bluered Division" and will be the ''eastern district of the Capital City. On January 1, 2016, the bar at Guyish Central opened, being called "Blue Pub". On March 31 of the same year, Creation Universe switched to a new voice system. Creation Universe Orlando *'1994: '''Pingy Animatronic, the president of Creation Universe, commissioned over 20,000 workers (including those from the Anaheim and Tokyo park) to construct one in Orlando, with a detailed finish of construction to be till March 2001.) *'1995: 'To help, 15 investitors from Japan arrived to help those workers in Orlando. *'1996: 'Construction on the park started. *'1997: 'Guyish Central gets completed. Pingy Animatronic visits the under construction place. *'1998: 'Mametchi's GotchiWorld gets completed. *'1999: 'All other areas get completed. The park gets fully completed, but would not be opened until 2001 due to lack of catering for food. *'2000: 'Creation Universe Anaheim commissions 10 catering companies to fulfill its restaurants around the park. *'2001: 'The park opens. GoAnimateLand Guy City *'2002: Pingy Animatronic, the president of Creation Universe, heard over lack of a park in Europe, citing "there are parks in Asia and North America". On June 22, 2001 he assisted all Creation Universe parks' workers to start constructing a park in Guy City, RG, which would become the first in Europe. *'2003: '''Pingy Animatronic confirmed that the Guy City park will have the same map as the Anaheim park. *'2004: Pingy Animatronic in a news report said that 25% of the park in Guy City were completed. *'2005: '''The park's land gets 50% complete. *'2006: 'The park's land gets 75% complete. First rides arrive to Guyish Central and Drillimation Central. *'2007: 'The park's land is fully complete. Around 75% of the rides arrived then. *'2008: 'All rides get brought in. *'2009: Pingy Animatronic sets the park's opening date to October 1, 2013. *'2010: '''A half of Creation Universe Orlando costumed employees got fired due to the appearance of the Guy City park. However, their firing was completed on April 5, 2013. *'2011: The park gets 50,000 employees and ride operators. Mametchi's GotchiWorld begins construction. *'2012: '''Mametchi's GotchiWorld finishes construction. *'2013: 'All areas are complete. Pingy Animatronic visits the complete place. *'2014: 'The park officially opened at midnight Guyish time (3pm Pacific time) between September 30 and October 1 with a firework display and a midnight concert held by Metallica. Pingy Animatronic visited the park a week later. The entrance technically was unlocked at 11:45pm to hear the speech of Mark Harper, before launching its first day. The fireworks were accompanied by several midnight news reports, and the instrumental Guyish national anthem. Guyish stations aired breaking news programs indicating the park launch and the whole launch was recorded by TV4 and was aired on that station, with commentary by a Guyish male person. *'2016: 'On April 25, the park will celebrate ''ten years of victory related to the Guyish television revolution. This is related to the Anaheim park unrest which occurred on April 24, 2006. As of now, the park is preparing a huge amount of pyrotechnics to celebrate the victory, at midnight between April 25, where the sky all over RG will be full of fireworks commemorating the celebration of victory. On May 28, the park announced the opening of I've Got Talent auditions in Guyish Central at the park on June 1. GoAnimateLand Dream City *'''2006: Pingy Animatronic commissioned some Guy City workers to build a GoAnimateLand in Dream City. On October 31, 2006, he assisted the workers to start construction. *'2007': The park's land gets 25% complete. Five people who worked at the Reekers Elementary School (located in Lakemount, in northwest RG) until 2006 were hired. *'2008': The park's land gets 50% complete. *'2009': The park's land gets 75% complete. *'2010': The park's land gets 100% complete. *'2011': All rides get brought in. The park gets a lot of employees. *'2012': Pingy set the opening date to November 2, 2015. *'2013': The opening was announced on the GoAnimateLand Dream City website. *'2014': The park opened at midnight (3am Guyish time) on November 2 with fireworks and a performance from the Rainboys. This is so far their only performance at a Creation Universe park. Between 5:00 PM to 11:58 PM, guests gathered in front of the park gate. *'2016': The park will celebrate the 20th anniversary of Tamagotchi with an event similar to the Circle Dancers event. Guests will also wish Mametchi a happy birthday on that same year. Creation Universe London *'2012': Plans for a Creation Universe in London were announced. Pingy Animatronic then announced the map would be different due to the land they chose. *'2013': Construction Starts. Later that year, the parks land was 35% complete. Pingy Animatronic announced that some rides from all the parks would be absent or changed due to safety issues. *'2014': The park's land gets 50% complete. Pingy Animatronic visits the under construction place. Later that year, the parks land was 75% complete. *'2015': The rides start getting delivered. Later that year, the park's land gets 100% complete and all rides get brought in. *'2016': The park is complete. The park gets a lot of employees. Pingy Animatronic visits the complete place. *'2017': The park opens at 10:00 am on March 20. Pingy Animatronic visited the park a week later. Cross-park *'August 4, 1989: '''Pingy Animatronic becomes the president of all parks. *'1997:' Susumu Takajima becomes the president of Drillimation Studios. *'2015: 'This year's November 24 was observed as a remembrance day as one of 15 investitors of Japan who made the park, died at age 87, in all parks. *'2016: '''Due to metric use in the Guy City and Dream City parks which caused minor problems (the metric system is used throughout RG and TC), all Creation Universe parks using the imperial units will switch to the metric one to match in with the park, by January 1 of that year. It was later scrapped on November 30, 2015, but the decision was later reverted due to a Guyish and Gotchish law regarding the metric system.